Looks like Paradise
by 787 fan for vida
Summary: What where to happen if Gale was chosen for hunger games instead of Peeta? Would both him and Katniss made it? Will Katniss admit her love for him? These questions and more will be answered
1. The Reaping

**Okay this is my first fanfic, but um i dunno how it goes, so um please leave review if you can, **

_**-Disclaimer i don't own hunger games, or any of the characters-**_

* * *

><p>"Ladies first!" Calls Effie Trinket. Through the crowd my eyes quickly spot Katniss. I sigh heavily, hoping her name is not the one to be reaped. She meant so much to me; I just never had the heart to tell her. I paid no attention to Effie walk across stage, only did my eyes dart toward her when she called the name. "Primrose Everdeen."<p>

Her scream, the pain in her voice as she called out her sister's name. "Prim!" I watch the crowd open a passage way as she walks toward the stage, calling out her sister's name once more. "Prim!" She mounts the steps of the stage, gently pushing her sister back. Her next words hit me like a ton of bricks. "I volunteer!" She gasps; I do as well but in terror. "I volunteer as a tribute!"

She causes confusion, not only on the stage and in the crowd, but in my mind. I stared up at the stage; I could see their lips moving, although it was inaudible. All I managed to hear was "Prim let go!" Her voice disrupted my train of thought and I made my way toward the stage as well. It pained me to see her cry; it being very rare made it unbearable to watch. "Let go!" she spat out.

I pick up her sister, as she kicks and scratches. Katniss turns around and stares. "Up you go Catnip." I whisper, trying to keep my voice as steady as I could. I walk away, Prim still kicking in protest. I walk toward her mother and place her sister next to her. Prim quickly hugs her mother, warming a place in my heart, only for a second though as the horrific pictures of horrible things that could happen to Catnip rush into my mind.

"Well Bravo! That's the sprit of the games!" She seemed please of the scene before her, if only she knew… "What's your name?"

I watch Katniss build the courage up and finally croak out "Katniss Everdeen."

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" squeals Effie.

No one claps. No one moves. For a second it seems as everyone has stopped breathing entirely. I follow after everyone else, placing my three fingers on my lips and pointing it out toward Katniss. It was a gesture. Old, odd, and rarely seen. I couldn't get my mind off the fact that I had done that just now, said good-bye to Catnip, as if I would never see her again.

_Never again._ Those words, hang on to me for awhile. Less then five minutes to be exact when I hear my name being called. At first I think it's my mother, but when I turned toward her she's broken down, tears streaming down her cheeks like a waterfall. I realize I had been called. Me! The male tribute for the games. I slowly inch toward the stage.

On my way up the steps I notice one soul breaking thing; Katniss, crying once more.

I couldn't sleep, not with all the pressure of the Games, having Katniss to compete against it was all too much. As I walked past her room I heard soft quiet sobs, hearing footsteps from behind I quickly opened the door to her compartment and closed it just as fast. I heard her gasp and try to cover her almost nude body with her blanket. "G-Gale? What are you doing here so late at night?"

I walked toward her, watching her struggle to cover herself as much as possible. Taking a seat on the edge of her 'capitol' bed, I whispered. "I can't sleep." I can feel her shifting her position so her hands are hugging her knees.

"I can't ether…" she whispers. I scoot back and bang my head on the wall. "Gale…" She starts. I quickly gaze into her eyes and she looks away. "I can't believe out of all people you got picked." She said almost inaudibly.

I sigh in disbelief. "You think it's not the same way over here?" She whimpers and I wrap my arm around her. "Okay, I'll say here all night with you, as long as you fall asleep. I'll be here the moment you wake up… I swear." She smiles and lies down on the bed. And gradually fall asleep.

"Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big day!" I hear Effie yell. I noticed Katniss was still sound asleep; she looks so cute when she sleeps.

"Catnip!" I say silently. "Catnip! Wake up!" Her eyes slowly flutter open and I put on one of my goofiest smiles. She laughs; which is also rare to see, and gives me a hug.

"Gale, I had the worst nightmare… I dreamt that Prim's name was called, and I volunteered and then that your name was called as well." I stayed quiet awhile and she seemed to notice, that this wasn't a nightmare. "Ohh…" she whispered.

I nodded silently and walked out of the room. I stuff my hands in my pocket and walk towards the dinning car, where Haymitch is sitting. His face was puffy and red, and he looked not a minute over sober. I walked across the table to take a seat as far from him as possible. "You like her don't you?" He asked.

"NO! I don't!' I whisper shout. He just laughs.

"Don't worry princess I won't tell, just some advice… don't…" I gave him a questioning look before he looked up and greeted Katniss. "Sit down! Sit down!" He says. My face heats up gradually as she slides down into the seat next to me. Nether of us talk for a while. We just enjoy as much food as we can for now.

"So, your supposed to give us advice," Katniss say breaking the silent.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive." Then he burst out laughing.


	2. Mistakes Where Made Not Really

**You guys are so nice ^.^ even though i got only 4 comments a bunch of favorites ^.^ I will come out and say it too.. i don't really like this chapter, my sister has a sick mind so don't blame her XD she helped me with the chapter. Lets see if i could get to ten comments :D Anyways enjoy readers, also if you have any tips on improvement feel free to leave them in the comments. and please excuse my horrible grammar. **

* * *

><p>"Well no wonder our tributes never win, with your bad advice and the lack of training they all have of course we never win." I said calmly. Haymitch gave me a questing look while Katniss nudged my shoulder.<p>

"What?" he said in utter disbelief. I chuckled causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"You heard me! I said no wonder we ne- Woah!" I ducked down avoiding the knife he had thrown in my direction. It hadn't done much damage, just a scratch. "What was that for?" my breathing quickened and my glare was enough to kill ones sole. This always happens when I'm mad, a force of habit I guess.

"Gale calm down!" Katniss shouted. She grabbed my hand and stared into my eyes. I quickly closed mine and returned my gaze to Haymitch. I take a deep breath, trying to calm down for everyone's sake. Haymitch just stares at me, at us, as I quickly take my seat once more.

_ Why her? Out of all the girls in district twelve... Such an innocent girl. All she wanted to do was survive, and now she has to deal with all this pressure. One look into those Grey eyes gave me a spark of hope. She won't be alone, she'll have me. I'll make sure of it._

"You two..." Haymitch started, getting lost in his train of thought. "I have fighters this year. All the other tributes have cried and begged for forgiveness after a remark like that." I grinned, _at least this year district twelve can say that they have balls._ "I can help, but one condition, DO NOT mess with my drinking, and I might just stay sober enough to help."

I nodded, getting up and heading for my compartment, or government room, as I call it. It might have been fancy but it wasn't quite my taste. I really don't like it, but it's a good place to be.

Just then there was a knock on my door and Katniss peeped her head and asked if she could come in. I nodded in response and she sat on the government bed. "Gale... Are you upset?" She asked, sounding like a small child. Those were my favorite times with her, during our hunting time were she would shout out random things in a tone a kid would use.

"No, What makes you think that Catnip." I asked, staring into her big grey eyes. When she noticed, which didn't take long, she blushed and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. I had never seen her like this before, only the girls from school. The ones who are head over heels for me, who would do anything just to be with me. The ones who hated Katniss for the bond we share.

"Nothing... Just your breathing from ear- Oh my gosh Gale! That doesn't hurt you!" She shriek, holding out her hand to touch my check. It stung a bit, but no major pain. The worry in her eyes made me chuckled, earning me a questioning look. "What?"

"Nothing Catnip... It's just you freak out over a cut like that and were not gonna survive hunger games." I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"Not funny Gale." She says defensively. I grab her hand and give it a tight squeeze. She groaned and took her hand away from my grip, turning her back towards me.

"You can't stay mad at me and you know it Catnip." I taunted, she shook her head as to disagree and I let out a fake gasp. "Katniss Everdeen can hold a grudge... Nice.." She scoffed and I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She just crossed her arms and didn't look at me. "Fine you wanna play that game? Then get out of my room."

"No! I don't wanna be alone." She shouted and she hugged me. I ran my hand threw her hair, and whispered in her ear. "Gotcha." She just sighed but then let out a gasp. "I know this is random but... Did that food taste funny to you?" I nodded. "Me too, and the 'fruit punch burned my throat."

"Your right Catnip, and the only other time a drink burned me like that was when I had alcohol in my cousin wedding. I think I drank like 6 glasses, how much did you?" She closed her eyes then held out 7 fingers with her lips puckered. I sighed and lay back and before I knew it Catnips' face was inches from mine.

"You know... I bet you were gonna end up like Haymitch tomorrow morning." She said all giggly. I gave her a blank stare but still nodded. I could feel her every breath she took on my check and smiled to myself. Last thing I knew she had placed her lips on mine.

* * *

><p>The next morning I awoke because of Effie bursting threw the door with a panicked expression. "Oh um... Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt anything." She said.<p>

"What are you talking about?" I asked Sleepily. Her expression changed again to shocked as she looked at me.

"Oh my gosh! Ph my gosh! Um just um... Gotta go.. Bye!" And with those words she slammed the door and left. When the door slammed I heard a small shriek coming from behind me.

"Um Katniss what's up, why are you hear and Woah!" I yelled as I fell off the bed with a thud. Lucky for me I landing a few inches away from a pair of my boxers and quickly slid them on. "Katniss, you might wanna.. Kinda... Maybe... Put some clothes on... Cause your kinda... Sorta... Naked..." I said, awkwardly sliding on some pants and walking out the door.

"Hey princess, I see you got it on with your girl last night. She was loud." Said an overly drunk Haymitch. I shot him a creeped out glare. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Whoops, I guess you kiddies had to much alcohol yesterday.. Oh well, there's always today! I think." Haymitch stuttered as he fell with a thud. I rolled my eyes and made my way toward the dinning cart(I think is called), where Effie sat with her eyes on the table.

"Hey Effie, why your not eating?" I asked slowly as if to observe her response. She looked up at me and smiled.

"It's polite to wait for everyone, but I guess we just have to wait for Katniss, who by the way might wanna tone it down a bit." She said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

Then it hit me... I did something, something wrong yesterday night. And with the girl of my dreams. I always thought id remember that day. "Good morning Effie!" Katniss morning voice called out. "Good morning Gale." She said all giggly. I swear if she remembers what happen yesterday and I don't then that's bad.

"Good morning." Effie said. As she began to eat. I swallowed the lump in my throat and just picked at my food with my fork. Breakfast was quite, all that was heard was the clanking of forks on a plate. As soon as Effie finished she excused herself and left.

"Gale somethings up with you I mean... Yesterday... Wow... But you won't even make eye contact..." She sounded depressed, I looked up into her grey eyes and saw the tears forming.

"Katniss please... You know I love you, with all my heart, but yesterday, I honestly don't remember a thing..." she looked down and let out a silent Ohh.


	3. the real chapter 3 :D

**Well guys im proud of myself. yet one of the things ive learned in life about being and aunt its that to never leave your laptop neer your niece or the screen will get cracked. so uplaods will be slower but other than that im making good proggres... at least i think and thanks to all the fans who understand, you guys are the reasons i write ^.^ enjoy! and ive noticed my writings gotten slopier as i progressed with this story and i promise to try my best and fix it 3**

* * *

><p>The rest of the ride was silent, almost as if we were back at home again, hunting... Well almost. But when we arrived at the capitol, Katniss and I couldn't contain our joy.<p>

We slowly make our way toward the window watchig the vast viriaty of colors come to a stop as the train did. We stared around, nothing we had seen had ever been so colorful, beautiful, magical you could say.

I quickly glance over at Katniss who seemed to have been staring at me for awhile. I flash a quick smile and grab her hand, leading her out into the crowded place. A whole new world to us.

She seems as if she were wobbling but I maintain my strength and keep her up. Slowly we make our way to the biggest building in what seemed to be miles. The building were they'd prepare us for the "opening act."

She smiled a small smile, one of the many things that made me fall for her. I hugged her and whispered. "Sorry for ignoring you on the train. I'm was kind of tired you know. But anyways have fun and um stay pretty." I smile childishly and she giggles before hugging me one more time and being taken away by a group of stylist.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN I'm not gonna discribe the whole Tayloring scene for two resons. One I'm not a boy and two I'm not sure of what the heck they'd do to a boy )**

* * *

><p>I don't believe I've ever seen Katniss so beautiful, expect maybe when shes concentrated on hunting. Her outfit matched mine, as did the worried look on her face. "Your outfit had flames too huh?" I asked suddenly.<p>

It seems to snap her out of her thought and she nods. "Yea, I can rip off you cape if you rip out mine." She said with a devilish smile. I nod.

"Okay! Remember, heads high. Smiles. They are going to love you." Cinna says and practically pushes us off the chariot. Katniss's hand quickly intertwined with mine and we make our way down the "Red Carpet"

I glance over at her, the crowd seems to be loving her kisses. Maybe I can try something of my own. I spot a group of teenage girls and smirk then send them a quick wink. That was enough to make them sigh my name dreamily.

I can feel Katniss glare at me but for only a second. "Babe, all is fair in love and war. Includinding this!." I wrap an arm around her waist, turn her towards her slowly. Then quickly plant a kiss on her soft lips, and turn her towards her now gasping crowd.

They all cheer and clap. I'm guessing they feel that for once theses games will be good.

* * *

><p>I<strong>n the garden thing.<strong>

* * *

><p>Katniss and I lay down staring at the so called stars in the sky. She puts her head on my stomach and scotches her body closer to mine. "Gale it's cold up hear." She whispers softly I nod and wrap an arm around her petite form.<p>

"Tell me about." I say plainly. I can hear her take a deep breath. "What's on your mind Kiddo?" I ask almost instantly.

"Why'd you do that?" She asks.

"Do wh- oh... Well you seemed jealous of all the attention i was getting and I wanted to remind you of what you are to me. That's all." I say. Then her grey eyes lock on mine.

"And what exactly am I to you." She asks, just as cold as the breeze that surrounds us. Her brown hair moves a little with the wind.

"Nothing." her eyes grow wide in fear. "No wait, your my best friend." I say quickly. Although all it did was make things worse.

"Your best friend? Best friends don't share a kiss infront of everybody. best friends don't have sex with each other when they're drunk. And most importantly, best friends don't have this feeling I have for you!" She shouts. Quickly standing up and rushing to the exit.

I get up just as fast and catch her just about as she's gonna enter her room. I hold her in my arms awhile, as she stops her silent sobs. "What is this all about Katniss?" I asked more worried than I have before.

She stares up at me and just breaks into tears again. "I dunno, I just don't feel myself right now." She says softly. I smile and kiss her forehead.

"Katniss look get some rest, I'll talk with you tomorrow. Just promise me you'll be alright." she nodded and hugged me tight. "Sweet dreams princess." I say as she walks into her room. I do the same and find myself asleep faster than I thought.


	4. My last goodbye to my fans

Okay to all my loyal fans. I know you guys have been waiting for me to update in forever but I just can't anymore. I have to get a job and babysitt my neice and my parents might get divored and a whole bunch more personal things. I'm sorry but now I can't continue.I have too much on my plate and I can't fit in my writing free time. This is updated in all my stories and of you want to rake over one comment or PM me. First come first serve. Sorry for the huge inconvineance (if I spelt that right I dunno cause I'm on my iPod) and well I just can't anymore... Sorry 


End file.
